Freddy Krueger
'Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger 'é o personagem titular de A Nightmare on Elm Street, que foi "convidado" para Mortal Kombat 9 e para a Versão portátil de Mortal Kombat X. Em Mortal Kombat 9, ele é dublado por Robert Englund Sobre A Nightmare on Elm Street Freddy Krueger aparece pela primeira vez em A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) como um perseguidor desfigurado que usa uma luva com garras (navalhas) para matar suas vítimas em seus sonhos, e por fim, causando a sua morte na realidade ao acordar. No entanto, sempre que é colocado na realidade, ele tem a vulnerabilidade humana normal. Freddy foi criado por Wes Craven, e tem sido consistentemente interpretado por Robert Englund desde sua primeira aparição. No entanto, no remake de 2010, Freddy é interpretado por Jackie Earle Haley. Mortal Kombat (2011) Freddy Krueger foi oficialmente confirmado como o quarto personagem de DLC de Mortal Kombat 9 durante o evento de San Diego Comic Con 2011. Ele estava disponível em 09/08/2011 Mortal Kombat X (Mobile) Também, Freddy Krueger foi adicionado na Versão portátil de Morta Kombat X como parte da atualização 1.11 chamada Nightmare Freddy Krueger, juntamente com Scorpion das operações especiais, Erron Black Caça-recompensas e Kenshi Elder God. Características do Kombate Mortal Kombat (2011) Golpes Especiais *''Hell Spike:'' Freddy acerta o chão com suas luvas e garras gigantes saem do outro lado do chão que causa dano no adversário *''Sweet Dreams:'' Freddy conjura uma gota verde que faz o oponente dormir por um curto período. No entanto, essa gota também causa dano no oponente. *''Glove Toss:'' Freddy joga uma das suas garras no oponente. *''Freddy Fingers:'' Freddy joga uma garra que anda pelo chão e vai até o oponente. *''Dreams Shift:'' Freddy aparece e desaparece no fogo *Raio-X: Freddy aplica um uppercut no oponente com suas garras e, depois, empala o adversário no peito, quebrando as costelas e perfurando os pulmões. Ele então, com suas garras, atinge o adversário do outro lado da face, prejudicando o crânio. Finalizadores *''Tell 'em i sent ya:'' Freddy Krueger desaparece de vista, em seguida, reaparece do outro lado (atrás do oponente). Ele então espeta o oponente e desce com ele para um buraco, que depois vomita uma enorme quantidade de sangue. (Freddy wins, fatality) *''Welcome to my Nightmare:'' Freddy Krueger conjura um grande forno. Ele então apunhala o oponente no pescoço e no estômago, e manda-o diretamente dentro do forno. Enquanto o adversário queima e grita em desespero, Freddy faz gesto de "Tchau" e fecha a porta do forno, enquanto o braço do adversário é cortado para fora. Em seguida, o adversário é cortado até a morte. Curiosidades *Ao contrário de Kratos, Freddy Krueger é disponível para ser jogado nos dois consoles (PS3 e Xbox) **Também, ao contrário de Kratos, Freddy não tem uma arena de batalha própria. *Nos filmes de Freddy Krueger, ele só tinha as garras em uma das mãos, enquanto nos jogos de Mortal Kombat, ele tem garras em ambas das mãos. **Além disso, sua biografia afirmou que ele realmente precisa de duas garras para derrotar Shao Khan. *Freddy Krueger é o único personagem que tem uum Fatality que pode ser executado em qualquer distância da arena. *Freddy Krueger é um dos personagens convidados para a franquia, os vários outros são Batman, Lex Luthor, Coringa, etc **Sem contar com os personagens da DC Comics, ele é o segundo personagem a ser "convidado" para Mortal Kombat, o primeiro foi Kratos. *O seu primeiro Fatality é a maneira que uma de suas vítimas foi morta. O segundo é a maneira que o próprio Freddy Krueger morreu. *Além de um "Shhh" ao executar seu arremesso e um "No!" após ser derrubado na direção de um carro no Stage Fatality das Ruas, Freddy não fala durante o jogo. Ele só é ouvido rindo na sua Intro, e ele também grunhi ou grita de dor quando atacado. **Todos esses efeitos são dublados por Robert Englund, que não foi confirmado até Ed Boon no Twitter nesse ano. *A mulher que Freddy matou no seu final da torre tem uma enorme semelhança com Nancy Thompson do primeiro A Nightmare on Elm Street. Esta cena em si é uma referência à principal arte promocional do filme, que apresenta Nancy na cama, acordada com terror em seus olhos enquanto um Freddy transparente e suas garras podem ser vistas acima dela. *Freddy é o único personagem que realmente pode esquivar do ataque Hammer Throw de Shao Khan sem se teletransportar ou simplesmente pulando, com a ajuda de Nightmre Stance. Categoria:Personagens convidados (MKX)